


Pain and Trust

by Grimalkenkid



Series: Fire Emblem Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimileth just inspires all the poetic prose doesn't it?, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: Byleth needs to work out some frustrations, and Dimitri is always there for his beloved.(Kinktober 2k19, day 1, "Spanking")





	Pain and Trust

_ Smack! _

Dimitri hissed as Byleth’s hand made contact with his bare ass. She hadn’t used her full strength -- they sparred together enough for him to know what she was capable of -- but it still stung. Pain blossomed along the tender skin of his rear, and the young king knew that it would only get worse.

But Dimitri wouldn’t give in this early. His wife, Byleth, was so timid and hesitant when she brought up the idea that he’d accepted with barely any thought. After all, a bit of spanking seemed tame in comparison to what Sylvain said he and Felix got up to on a regular basis. If a bit of pain would allow Byleth to work out her frustrations, then Dimitri would gladly allow her to abuse his body.

And so here he was, on elbows and knees, naked as the day he was born, and stretched out over his wife’s thighs like a disobedient child, bracing for the next strike.

_ Smack! _

A gasp escaped Dimitri’s lips as Byleth hit his other cheek. “Ah! Beloved…” The words came unbidden, but he couldn’t find it in himself to keep them down. “Does this please you?”

“Hardly,” the pale-haired archbishop whispered in his ear. “Do you know what those pompous high priests told me today? Well, I won’t share the details, but suffice to say, this was a mere tap compared to what I’d like to do to them.”

Dimitri felt a shiver go up his spine. The harsh words combined with a sultry tone did things to his manhood that he scarcely thought possible. He suppressed a groan as the blood rushed between his legs. As Byleth pulled back for another slap, Dimitri shifted his hips, making sure he couldn’t accidentally rub himself against the sheets; the king wouldn’t let himself find relief until his wife found hers.

_ Smack! _

The third strike hit so hard that he had to cry out. Dimitri felt Byleth shudder at the contact, and he reveled vicariously in the delight she found there. The ghostly voices that haunted his days and nights faded into silence as the stinging pain brought the world into sharper focus.

“More,” Dimitri sighed, shuddering as his wife lightly stroked the reddening skin of his behind.

Byleth tutted softly. “You’re not the one giving orders this evening,  _ Your Majesty _ .”

She punctuated his title with another vicious slap, though it was offset by her other hand rubbing small circles on his shoulder. It was a small reminder that he was safe, that no matter the pain she caused, she would never inflict true harm on him. Such a seemingly insignificant thing to do while in the comfort of their bedroom, but it meant everything to Dimitri.

During his five year exile, every strike could’ve been a fatal blow. Every sting could’ve been the bite of an arrow. It took years for him to unlearn the violent reactions that had saved him so many times when he was alone, and he was ever fearful that, one day, his vigilance would slip and he’d hurt someone precious to him. The hand was a focus which Dimitri centered himself around. No matter what he felt, as long as Byleth’s hand was on his shoulder, the king knew he had nothing to fear.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered.

Byleth let out a satisfied chuckle. “Well, since you apologized, I  _ suppose _ I can grant your request.”

_ Smack! _

Dimitri gasped harshly as his wife began striking his ass repeatedly. She lingered just long enough after each hit for the sting to fade, then struck again. There was almost a cadence to it, a melody composed of the sharp smack of skin on skin and Dimitri’s increasingly pained gasps. He buried his face between his arms, hoping Byleth would find satisfaction soon yet praying for this delightful intimacy to continue. He was vaguely aware of his own weeping cock, but that hardly seemed important amid the pain and the murmured affections against his ear.

_ SMACK! _

The king fell limp in his wife’s lap, his soft sobs turning the next strike into a tender caress over his aching and sore muscles. Byleth gently turned him on his side and held his face as she lay beside him.

“Thank you, my love,” the former professor said softly between laying languid kisses on Dimitri’s lips. “I know this was an odd request, but those bishops… They’re driving me crazy, and not in the good way.”

Dimitri chuckled and carded his fingers in her hair. “You’ve no need to apologize, beloved. It was… enjoyable, in its own way.”

“Speaking of enjoyable…” Byleth said, a dark twinkle in her eye as she pulled their bodies closer together, lightly stroking his erection. “May I?”

“Oh goddess, please!”

She wasted no time sheathing his manhood within herself, moaning as she adjusted to his size. Dimitri curled around her and willed himself to stay still until she began rocking her hips. It was an awkward position they were in, side by side, but the king didn’t mind at all. It forced them to go slow, to enjoy every thrust and the pleasurable friction it provided. And, on a slightly more symbolic level, it reminded him that they were equals. Neither was above the other; they were lovers who would remain together through any manner of storm.

Also, Dimitri didn’t have to worry about putting more pressure on his still-sore behind.

They came together, moaning each other’s names. Nothing more was said that night, as nothing needed saying. Their thoughts came through with the affectionate nuzzling and light kisses as they cleaned up, their feelings conveyed in the way they entwined their legs under the covers, their hearts shown in how they easily fell asleep in each other’s arms.

_ “I love you,” _ they said without speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started harsh and just became more and more fluffy as I wrote it. Ah well... that seems to be the Dimileth ship dynamic in a nutshell.
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome!


End file.
